


Приносящие гибель решения

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: Альтернативный взгляд на события 52 серииФанфик написан на ФБ 2017 за команду Fleur 2017, здесь выкладывается без внесенных командой изменений :)Песня МРФ - Прицел
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 5





	Приносящие гибель решения

_Дай заглянуть в твои глаза,  
Чтоб извлечь на поверхность себе изменившую душу._

Глаза самоцветов – это нечто особенное. Они не похожи на глаза Стивена, которые Ляпис так долго наблюдала через мутное стекло своей зеркальной тюрьмы. Глаза самоцветов не отражают ничего, пустые, словно камни, лишенные какой-либо глубины. Желтые глаза Яшмы такие же мертвые, но выражали бы ярость, если бы могли хоть что-то выражать.   
Яшма марширует мимо камеры Ляпис будто война так и не закончилась, и кто-то неведомый все еще раздает приказы. Синий самоцвет отворачивается к стене, пряча горькую улыбку. Жизнь в Родном Мире сильно изменилась за последние тысячи лет, и в почете теперь банальная голая сила. Ляпис могла бы и разорвать на куски обшивку корабля и раскрошить свою тюремщицу, если бы только захотела. Если бы еще могла хотеть.   
Годы, проведенные в зеркале, сделали из Ляпис Лазури образцовую пленницу – она научилась быть безмолвной и покорной, научилась тому, что полагаться на себя опрометчиво и наивно. Теперь она ютилась на полу клетки и не пыталась бежать.   
\- Ты всегда побеждаешь, верно? – Яшма делает еще несколько выверенных шагов, прежде чем понимает откуда доносится этот бесцветный усталый голос.   
\- А кому мне проигрывать? Им? Тебе?   
Яшма хищно улыбается – она довольна собственной шуткой.   
\- А ты знаешь, кто я? – спрашивает Ляпис Лазурь и секундного замешательства собеседницы достаточно, чтобы вновь ощутить страх. Стоило ли столько лет пытаться сохранить разум, если в Родном Мире ждут только новые пытки и допросы?  
\- Да плевать я хотела.  
Это приносит успокоение. Теперь Ляпис знает, что наконец-то стала никем, и, если Стивен все-таки не послушает ее, она сможет остаться в стороне.   
«Я ведь сделала все, что могла», - пытается убедить себя Ляпис Лазурь, - «Я сделала достаточно, чтобы спасти его».  
Яшма достает свой коммуникатор и рявкает – Да! – хотя ее голос достаточно громок, чтобы без труда достигнуть любой комнаты на корабле. Приказ, раздающийся из динамика неразборчив, но Ляпис не приходится долго гадать, о чем речь: Яшма ударяет по приборной панели, и камера открывается.  
\- Идем, малявка. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что бежать бесполезно.  
Коридор кажется бесконечным. Ляпис Лазурь давно уже запуталась в переплетении поворотов: может, Яшма водит ее кругами намеренно?   
\- Ну заходи, дорогуша, - эта комната ничем не отличается от других. Такая же холодная, лишенная окон коробка, как и камера Лазури, разве что только здесь есть стулья и стол. Тощий зеленый самоцвет встречает пленницу раздраженной улыбкой.  
\- Вы долго, - резюмирует она, - Садись, Ляпис. Я – Перидот. И я собираюсь задать тебе несколько вопросов.  
Глаза Перидот не видно за цветными стеклами очков, но Ляпис может поклясться, что в них есть нечто большее, чем пустота.

_Видишь мёртвое море, в нём вся рыба отравлена,  
И в страхе глотая воздух открытыми ртами  
Она всплывает наружу_

Перидот сидит, закинув ноги на стол и со скукой рассматривает голографическое изображение зеленой планеты.  
\- Итак, Земля. Расскажи, что ты знаешь.  
\- Там очень много воды. Соленой воды. Не такой, как в Родном Мире.  
\- Значит, это ради воды ты предала свой дом?  
Перидот отвлекается от карты и бросает на Ляпис Лазурь оценивающий взгляд.   
\- Неужели оно того стоило?  
Ляпис думает, что не смогла бы рассказать, что испытываешь, когда управляешь чем-то живым. Вода Родного Мира стерильна и пуста. И ломать ею камни вовсе не то же, что подчинять себе живой пульсирующий океан Земли. Ляпис рисковала собой не ради этого чувства, но будь это так, оно бы действительно того стоило.  
\- Есть вещи, которые Ляпис Лазурь может сказать только Ляпис Лазури.  
\- Есть вещи, которые тебе стоит сказать мне, если не хочешь, конечно, свидания с Яшмой.  
Синий самоцвет обнимает себя за плечи в нелепой попытке защититься.   
\- Я не предавала свой дом.  
Перидот отключает карту и включает совсем другое изображение.  
\- Я освежу твою память.

_Я стою на краю, радиоактивный дождь на лице  
Всё сильнее осознаю - на меня направлен прицел_

Фильм кажется Ляпис бесконечным. Голограмма занимает всю комнату, словно события тысячелетней давности ожили в ее замкнутом пространстве. Осколки, осколки, осколки. Полотно блестящих останков самоцветов дождем проливается на Землю. Вот какой-то Аметист бежит на Жемчуг – Ляпис узнает подругу Стивена – и вот его камень разлетается в дребезги, оставляя крошку у Жемчуг на лице. Вот слезы тех, кто не дождался своих близких. Вот Роза Кварц призывающая своих союзников. Должно быть, какой-то самоцвет записал все это для будущего суда, которому уже не суждено случиться.   
\- Я не имею к этому отношения, - голос подводит Лазурь. Она не может даже заплакать. Она уже видела это – из Зеркала – и теперь не могла сопоставить с реальностью и не желала переживать наяву.  
\- Я тебе верю. Но поверит ли она? – Перидот указывает куда-то вглубь корабля, - Я видела твое дело. Сотрудничество с Кристальными Самоцветами? Тебя признали виновной. Яшма будет счастлива отомстить за смерть своего Алмаза, а кому – так ей все равно. Тебе лучше отдать ей кого-то другого.   
\- Неужели кому-то обязательно умирать?  
\- Разумеется, нет. Меня интересует только Кластер. Но твоя попытка передать на Землю сигнал о нашем прибытии все усложнила.   
Перидот позволяет Ляпис выключить фильм. Она выглядит дружелюбной, но дружелюбие это такого рода, каким обычно маскируют безразличие.   
\- Не торопись. Подумай. Все, чего я хочу – это заниматься своими исследованиями. Если ты поможешь мне, я помогу тебе вернуться домой. Но все может сложиться и по-другому.   
Шаги Яшмы слышны задолго до ее появления. В их звуке металл и гибель. Ляпис закрывает глаза руками. 

_Белоснежный зверёк, неокрепшее тельце  
Ужас в зрачках, кровь на снегу,  
В воздухе тает серебристый дымок_

Ляпис не знает правильного названия этой вещи. Внешне она напоминает камертон с излишне длинными зубьями, меж которых горит электрический шар. Шар этот растет и выпускает тонкие молнии, жадно впивающиеся в световую оболочку Ляпис.   
Лазурь пытается сосредоточиться, чтобы игнорировать боль. До сих пор она не догадывалась, что ее тело уязвимо к воздействию такого рода, но это просто слова. Слова почти не способны отвлечь от того, как ток пронизывает все ее существо.   
Ляпис кричит. В воздухе пахнет озоном.

_Выбиваясь из сил в последней надежде, протянув к тебе руки навстречу,  
Я наткнусь на взведённый курок._

\- Просто скажи нам правду. И ты будешь свободна.  
Лицо Перидот кажется миражом. Ляпис Лазурь видит его в комнате, где Яшма пытает ее, видит в своей камере, видит в коридоре.  
\- Нет, - говорит Ляпис, хотя не хочет этого. Ляпис хочет предать их всех: Стивена, Жемчуг, Аметист, Гранат и их проклятую планету. Но ей не хватает сил, чтобы признаться. Она может только лежать, свернувшись в клубок и хныкать: нет, нет, нет.  
Иногда Перидот выгоняет Яшму и позволяет своей пленнице получить короткую передышку. 

_Будь осторожен принимая приносящие гибель решения,  
Невозможно убивая самому не стать мишенью._

Самоцветы не понимают время так, как его понимают люди, и Ляпис не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем она выдает все. Каждая деталь, каждый секрет, все, что она знает о Стивене и его команде – слова льются летним ливнем. Замолкнув, Ляпис чувствует себя опустошенной. Она лежит на полу и тяжело дышит, хотя кислород скорее разрушает, чем помогает унять боль.  
\- Наконец-то, - говорит Яшма, - Мы можем отправляться. Заводи свою развалюху, Перидот.  
\- Не надо здесь командовать, - огрызается та, - Я в курсе, что нужно делать.  
\- Вы обещали меня отпустить.  
Слабый голос Лазури не слышен никому. Ее возвращают обратно в клетку. «Возможно, это к лучшему», - думает пленница, - «Возможно на Земле мне самое место». Будто бы на Земле ей позволят уйти. Впрочем, даже если нет, Ляпис готова прекратить свое существование – если это принесет ей покой.

_Задыхается небо под пеплом и смогом,  
Сотни мёртвых дельфинов лежат на горячем песке, обожжённые нефтью_

Корабль рассекает космическое пространство, озаряя его черноту своим слабо-зеленым свечением. Ляпис ожидала, что они будут нестись на всех парах, но спешки нет. Тем хуже для Стивена, который ждет атаки в любую секунду. Ляпис знает, как мучительно ждать.   
Она ждет своей неминуемой гибели.  
Она ждет, что Яшма снова появится здесь.   
Она ждет, что придет Перидот и позволит ей хоть ненадолго забыть о страданиях.  
Космос бесконечен и бесконечно ожидание.  
Ляпис почти не двигается. Ее не беспокоит нагревающаяся обшивка корабля, хотя стена ее камеры пропускает тепло и иногда раскаляется так сильно, что можно почувствовать даже изнутри. Можно закрыть глаза и представить солнечный день на пляже, но синий самоцвет чувствует, что не заслуживает даже такой передышки. Она почти с благодарностью принимает злость Яшмы, которая видно нуждается в том, чтобы постоянно подкармливать огонь своей ненависти. Яшма срывается даже на Перидот, хотя должна защищать её.   
Должно быть именно это позволяет им сблизиться: тюремщице и пленнице. Яшма презирает их обеих. Ляпис Лазурь за предательство. Перидот за неспособность защитить себя самостоятельно.   
Перидот часами сидит у защитного поля камеры и говорит обо всем, что приходит ей в голову. Возможно, ей просто не с кем больше разговаривать, но Ляпис все равно нравится слушать. Эти мгновения напоминают ей о том, как Стивен рассказывал о себе, глядя в Зеркало. В других обстоятельствах, Стивен и Перидот могли бы быть друзьями, чего не скажешь о Яшме.   
\- Это такой тип. Они созданы для войны и только её понимают. Ни одной Яшме никогда не оценить ценность моей работы.   
\- Разве вы летите туда не за одним и тем же? Не за разрушением?  
\- Я ведь тебе уже объяснила, меня интересует только Кластер. Я же ученый, я работаю во благо самоцветов. Тебя не было слишком долго, поэтому ты не знаешь. Родной Мир… Опустошен. Можно сказать, что мы выпили все его соки. Вот, взгляни.  
Перидот оглядывается по сторонам и снимает с руки усилитель. Ладонь под его металлом оказывается изящной и слабой.   
\- Видишь? И так со всеми, кто был создан за последнее время. Таких как ты, ну, или как Яшма, уже тысячи лет не появляется. Поэтому я готова на все, чтобы добыть ресурсы для моего Алмаза. И поэтому я нахожу твое уничтожение неразумным.   
\- Справедливо.  
Ляпис не думает, что высокий рост стоит войны, но благоразумно молчит об этом. Ей нравится слушать рассуждения Перидот о лучшем мире, пусть даже ей самой не будет там места. Она так давно не говорила с кем-то похожим на неё.   
«Так жаль, что она ошибается. Нельзя сделать мир лучше. Он неумолимо движется к разрушению». 

_Полыхают леса, вздымаются волны_

Яшма испытывает нечто похожее на удовлетворение, когда смотрит на плененный самоцвет. Уже давно ей не удавалось по-настоящему применить свою силу. Конечно, Ляпис не могла оказать достойного сопротивления, но, по крайней мере, она боялась. Создания из других миров, которые Алмазы захватывали один за другим, не обладали столь совершенным разумом, чтобы оценить Яшму во всем ее великолепии. А Ляпис могла, могла и демонстрировала это понимание всем своим существом. И потому Яшма не могла отказать себе в том, чтобы хоть иногда появляться в тюремном блоке. Она, разумеется, знала, что и Перидот захаживает туда, но не придавала этому особенного значения. В конце концов, слабые самоцветы всегда тянутся друг к другу, а электрическая стена и преданность Перидот Родному Миру не позволят той опуститься до такого позора, как слияние. Так что Яшма молча отслеживала перемещения своей соратницы по кораблю, чтобы затем применить эти знания в свою пользу, если то потребуется.  
\- Что, малявка, ждешь своего конца? Вот я жду не дождусь, когда же эта жалкая планета сгорит дотла.  
Яшма подначивает Ляпис до тех пор, пока та не повернется к ней лицом. Ей нравится искать угасающие искры дерзости в ее больших водянисто-синих глазах. Яшма отчаянно жаждет противостояния.   
«Ты еще не победила», - думает Ляпис Лазурь, но вслух никогда не произносит, потому что сомнений у неё нет. Яшма еще не победила лишь потому, что еще не вступила в бой. И эти слова ничуть не сумеют уязвить воительницу, а лишь наоборот – обрадуют.   
\- Знаешь, может Перидот и права на твой счет. Стоит оставить тебя в живых и забрать себе в качестве трофея.   
\- Перидот так не думает, - тихо откликается Ляпис и болезненно съеживается. Как ни старайся быть безразличной, а Яшма все же неплохо умеет отыскивать слабые места противника. Она ухмыляется, довольная даже этой вялой реакцией.  
\- Вот увидишь.  
Но со временем даже Яшма перестает быть по-настоящему пугающей. Долгий полет отключает чувства Ляпис одно за другим, до тех пор, пока не остается ничего, кроме пустоты.

_Извергает наружу с чудовищным гулом земля  
Осквернённые недра_

Ляпис не видит, как на горизонте появляются очертания голубой планеты. Но она чувствует зов далеких вод, способных дарить жизнь и забирать ее легким поцелуем волн. Вода наполняет каждую частицу Земли, её песня звучит в плоти деревьев и в крови людей. Вода зовет Ляпис Лазурь, и Ляпис Лазурь знает, что конец настал. Корабль вспашет беззащитный берег и распугает птиц рёвом турбин.   
Пленница слышит ругань и топот. Ей слышится, будто бы Перидот протестует, но вскоре нарастающий гул поглощает все звуки. Корабль набирает скорость, чтобы пройти сквозь многослойную атмосферу и остановиться в пункте назначения. Корабль встряхивает последний раз и все стихает.  
\- Пусть увидят, - слышен голос Яшмы во внезапно наступившей тишине. Ей никто не отвечает. Очевидно, она и в этот раз победила. 

Яшма тащит Ляпис за собой на поверхность. Внутренний свет корабля мигает нестабильно после перегрузки. Перидот идет чуть позади остальных, что-то настраивая в своих приборах. Люк открывается и Ляпис видит небо. Его цвет сложно разглядеть из-за горящей ярко-зеленым оболочки корабля, но это все то же небо, что Ляпис видела в свой последний день на Земле. Тогда она верила, что вернется домой. Теперь она стала предателем, у которого не было дома, ни там – ни здесь.   
Все трое: Яшма, Перидот и Ляпис, стоят на поверхности корабля, будто бы они команда. Ляпис стоит чуть позади, в тени могучего тела Яшмы, но пленницу не для того выпустили из клетки, чтобы скрывать.  
\- Ну что, это их база? – спрашивает Яшма, поднимая хрупкую Ляпис одной рукой. Она уже знает ответ, но хочет, чтобы все услышали, как Ляпис скажет это, как подтвердит свое предательство. Стивен вскрикивает.   
\- Да.  
Яшма и Перидот спрыгивают на песок, и Ляпис спускается вместе с ними, будто привязанная. Стыд мешает ей посмотреть в глаза Стивену, поэтому она смотрит на Перидот. Зеленый самоцвет едва ли думает о ней сейчас, когда Кластер так близко. Она без тени сомнений может уничтожить всех Кристальных Самоцветов, если они встанут между ней и ее целью. Ляпис понимает её. Ляпис обратила против них океан, лишь бы вернуться домой. Жаль только, что у нее нет больше таких сил. Все что у нее осталось – это слова и желание спасти хотя бы Стивена. Ляпис Лазурь делает усилие, чтобы перекрикнуть шум турбин:  
\- Он всего лишь человек! Он не представляет угрозы! Он не с ними!   
Это неправда, но Яшма не помнит тех крох информации, что успела выпытать у своей пленницы. Такие как Яшма и заперли Ляпис в Зеркале – им тоже не хотелось разбираться в степенях вины и проявлять милосердие. Воительница даже не смотрит на Стивена, когда отдает свой приказ.   
\- Я знаю, что такое человек. Мне здесь нечего делать. Расстреляй их с корабля, Перидот.  
Ляпис не может даже сказать, что ей обещали иное. Она чувствует, как события текут через ее пальцы, как песок, и нельзя никак их остановить или повернуть вспять. Волна накрывает Ляпис, волна горя. Залп гремит, разбивая ей сердце.  
Что происходит дальше, Лазурь точно не знает. Стивен раскрывает розовый щит – типичное оружие для Кварцев. Отраженный выстрел рассыпается на тысячи искорок, на секунду освещая корабль и все вокруг оранжевым.  
\- Роза! – кричит Яшма. В ее голосе столько ярости, что несложно понять: какой бы храброй она не была, как не кичилась бы своей силой, было нечто, что когда-то тронуло ее. И смерть Розового Алмаза стала куда большим, чем военным поражением. Ляпис закрывает глаза, ожидая, что потерявшая голову Яшма скоро окончит ее страдания.  
Слышен знакомый звук электрических разрядов. Холодные пальцы смыкаются на запястье Ляпис и с силой тянут ее. Она ожидает чего угодно, кроме того, что происходит: Перидот ведет ее обратно на корабль. 

\- Что ты делаешь?   
\- Спасаю тебя, конечно. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы и тебя дестабилизировали? Сейчас не лучшее время для побега.  
Впереди маячит знакомый куб камеры. Той самой, через чье силовое поле Ляпис и Перидот так часто разговаривали.   
\- Хватит!  
Ляпис Лазурь останавливается посреди коридора. Она может представить, что свободна, но единственный выход отсюда – это миновать дерущуюся у самого входа Яшму, а это почти невозможно. Да и если быть честной, она отказалась от этого желания, когда раздался приказ стрелять. Теперь она ясно видит лишь один путь для себя.   
\- Давай покончим с этим. Я устала. Я была пленницей шесть тысяч лет! Лучше просто разбей меня.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я разбила тебя? Но почему? Мы ведь почти добились своего! Когда Яшма закончит, у нас больше не будет причин держать тебя здесь. Ты в шаге от свободы!  
Ляпис смеется так громко, что Перидот невольно отступает.   
\- Она никогда не даст мне уйти. Разве ты не понимаешь? Она никогда этого не сделает. И ты не сможешь ей помешать. Ты просто думаешь, что вы равны.   
Горечь Ляпис проникает в световую оболочку Перидот, и она чувствует себя отравленной. Когда-то Ляпис говорила, что не может сказать ей все, но, пожалуй, она сказала уже слишком многое.   
\- Какая напрасная трата.  
Перидот запускает уже ставший привычным интерактивный экран. Всего несколько кнопок и Ляпис исчезнет. Всего несколько кнопок, но столько усилий! Зеленый самоцвет не желает этого делать. Руки дрожат так явно, что это заметно даже через усилители.  
\- Я предатель Родного Мира. Разбей меня ради своего Алмаза. Или ради своего Кластера. Только не тяни.   
\- Хорошо. Хорошо. Как скажешь, - что-то идет не так и Перидот приходится нажимать все заново. Она спешит. «Я просто ученый. Почему это происходит со мной? Почему мне есть до этого дело?»  
Через видоискатель Перидот видит стоящую на коленях Ляпис. Остается всего одна кнопка.  
Перидот не успевает.  
\- Перидот! Принимай новых гостей, мы отправляется домой!   
Самоцветы поверженных падают на пол корабля с противным стеклянным звуком. Стивен висит на руках у Яшмы – он без сознания.   
\- Ты не убила его, - замечает Ляпис.  
\- Ну кому как не тебе знать, что есть вещи хуже смерти. Перидот, заводи мотор! Мы возвращаемся.  
\- Что значит возвращаемся? Моя работа здесь не закончена! – возмущается зеленый самоцвет.   
\- А я сказала, что закончена. И тебе стоит со мной согласиться, если не хочешь лететь домой в камере, как твоя подружка.   
Яшма разворачивается на каблуках и выходит прочь, унося Стивена в дальнюю часть карцера. Ляпис видит, как дергается губа Перидот, прежде чем она берет пленницу за руку. Удивляться нечему. Яшма только и ждала момента, чтобы вырваться из-под контроля, а хрупкий самоцвет-ученый не мог стать для нее настоящей преградой.  
\- Навещай меня иногда, - говорит Ляпис Лазурь, следуя Перидот в сторону своей камеры, - Ничего больше хорошего у меня не будет.  
\- Я это так не оставлю. И тебя тоже, - отзывается Перидот. Шум запускающихся двигателей нарастает с каждым их шагом. Чей-то голос вдруг начинает выводить монотонную печальную песню. «Они начинают приходить в себя», - думает Ляпис и заходит в свою камеру, - «Как хорошо, что мне придется больше смотреть им в глаза».

Это похоже на сон. Ляпис Лазурь сидит на полу, склонив голову к коленям. Пение не прекращается ни на секунду, хотя Яшма и пытается заткнуть поющую резкими окриками. Она еще не сломана, пока. Но она на этом корабле не так долго, как Ляпис. Скоро все пленники познают ту же пустоту, и тогда все пойдет своим чередом.

_Я стою на краю, радиоактивный дождь на лице_

Стивену удается бежать. Он появляется у камеры Ляпис с другим самоцветом, незнакомым. Это одна из Рубинов, и как все они, она нетерпелива. Рубин разочарованно смотрит на Ляпис Лазурь, будто ожидала увидеть кого-то другого. «Ну да конечно. Гранат. Слияние», - отметив это, синий самоцвет возвращается взглядом к Стивену. Лишь до него ей сейчас есть дело.  
\- Не надо мне помогать. Все и так хуже некуда. Я натворила достаточно бед. Когда мы доберемся до Родного Мира, они будут решать, что с нами делать.  
\- У меня нет на это времени! – вскрикивает Рубин и пускается бежать. «Пускай. Она думает, что сможет спасти хотя бы свою подругу. Тем хуже для нее. Мне хотя бы нечего терять».  
Стивен провожает Рубин взглядом, но не отходит от камеры, еще надеясь уговорить Ляпис уйти с ними. Но она лишь упрямо умоляет Стивена прекратить борьбу.   
\- Если мы будем слушаться, они не рассердятся.  
\- Но они же злые!  
Да, он прав. Яшма злая. И, наверное, прав, называя злой Перидот. Но что толку сражаться и снова проигрывать, если можно оставаться на месте и получить все тот же итог? Надежда слишком ядовита, чтобы позволить ее росткам проклюнуться. Ляпис отворачивается, демонстрируя Стивену, что ее решение не изменится. Она никуда не пойдет.  
Яшме должно хватить и пятнадцати минут на то, чтобы подавить этот маленький нелепый бунт. Корабль – это ее крепость, она знает здесь каждый закоулок и легко сможет выстроить сражение так, как нужно ей. Не понадобится даже помощи Перидот, голоса которой, почему-то, не слышно.   
«Что же она, уже исчезла?» - отстраненно гадает Ляпис, - «Или просто доступ в отсек перекрыт?» Она заставляет себя подняться и подойти ближе к желтой стене электричества, огораживающей выход из камеры. За пеленой едва ли можно разглядеть хоть что-то, кроме вспышек где-то за поворотом в другую часть судна. Но бой слишком далек, и Ляпис не слышит даже звука разрядов и свиста оружия. Она хочет попытаться позвать Стивена или Перидот, но как-то глупо призывать врагов одновременно. Да и что она им скажет? Стивен хочет бежать, Перидот – заняться своим драгоценным Кластером. На самом деле Ляпис, трусиха и дважды предательница, ничего не значит ни для кого из них, и Ляпис молчит, почти прижавшись к опасному заграждению.  
Ужасный скрежет, ничего общего не имеющий со звуком двигателя, а затем и грохот оглушают Ляпис Лазурь. За ними следует тряска и свист – корабль набирает скорость. Ляпис падает на пол и снова прячет лицо в коленях – очевидно, что-то пошло не так, и теперь ей снова хочется спрятаться. Она была готова умереть от рук Перидот всего несколько часов, а может, и минут тому назад, но падение корабля вовсе не несет в себе гибель, и этого Ляпис боится куда сильнее. «Вот бы все это закончилось», - успевает подумать она прежде чем наступает абсолютная тьма.  
Пленница приходит в себя под грудой обломков. Они больше не светятся зеленым и превратились в обычные куски серого металла. Исчезло и силовое поле клетки. Под ногами Ляпис горячий песок, местами оплавившийся в стекло, а где-то шумит океан. Собравшись с последними силами, самоцвет выбирается из-под искорёженных частей обшивки и тут же взглядом упирается в Яшму. «Почему именно она?». Ведомая страхом, Ляпис выпускает доселе дремавшие крылья и устремляется вверх. Надежда, которую она так яростно подавляла, легко вспыхнула, стоило Ляпис снова ощутить запах соли и водорослей.  
\- Стоять, мелочь! Куда ж ты так торопишься? – несмотря на крупное телосложение, Яшма достаточно быстрая. Она хватает Ляпис за лодыжку и спускает с небес на землю. Новорожденная надежда рассыпается прахом. – Ляпис, послушай. Слейся со мной! Тебя так долго держали в неволе на этом жалком булыжнике! Эти самоцветы – они предатели Родного Мира. Они держали тебя в плену. Использовали! Это твой шанс отомстить!  
Ляпис смотрит на Яшму. Смотрит на Стивена и остальных. Яшма не может заставить её слиться, но что ей остается делать? Где гарантии, что Кристальные Самоцветы не вернут ее в Зеркало? Где гарантии, что Яшма не бросит ее обратно в клетку, как только одолеет с помощью нее своих врагов? Будь здесь Перидот, Ляпис могла бы сразиться за нее, раз уж без боя не обойтись, но она, скорее всего, разбилась. Нет, Ляпис оставалось только одно – стать предателем в третий раз. Она кивает и протягивает Яшме руку. «Вот он – край. Мой последний шанс сделать хоть что-то хорошее».

_Всё сильнее осознаю - на меня направлен прицел_

Их танец не похож ни на что из того, что прежде Ляпис испытывала. Она, конечно, слышала о такого рода слияниях, и, что уж там, сама наблюдала за Гранат и знала, что теоретически любые неравные отношения возможны. Но теперь, танцуя со своим врагом, она ощущает нечто новое, для чего у нее пока нет подходящих слов. Может быть, это близость, и даже в чем-то приятная, но Ляпис не позволяет себе отдаться на волю этого чувства. Ее интересует другое – власть. Она впитывает злость Яшмы, силу Яшмы, мысли Яшмы, и понимает, что Яшма куда слабее, чем казалась, когда была ее тюремщицей. А это значит, что дерзкий план, который от отчаяния сложился в её разуме будто сам по себе, может сработать. Ляпис Лазурь закрывает глаза и погружается в танец целиком.  
Тела обеих танцовщиц растворяются, превращаются в свет и сливаются в единое. «Я - Малахит», - думает Ляпис. «Я - Малахит», - думает Яшма. Ляпис позволяет ей насладиться этими последними мгновениями как следует. Малахит поднимает руку и призывает океан себе на помощь. Кажется, еще мгновение, и желание Яшмы исполнится – она уничтожит своих врагов и, наконец, завершит давно начатую войну. Но этому не суждено сбыться.   
Ляпис призывает на помощь весь океан, вкладывая в этот зов свои силы без остатка. Вода, которую хотела подчинить себе Яшма, оборачивается цепями, что хищно защелкиваются на запястьях Малахит и обвивают её мощное тело.  
\- Что ты делаешь?! – кричит Яшма в сознании Ляпис, но её голос слышат и все остальные.  
\- Мне надоело вечно быть пленницей. Теперь ты моя пленница! И я никогда тебя не отпущу!  
Цепи тянут Малахит под воду. И как бы Яшма не кричала, теперь все, что она сделала, обернулось против нее. И Ляпис готова держать её на прицеле вечно, не зная ни сна и ни отдыха, искупая свое предательство.  
На самом дне океана никто не услышит, и никто не придет на помощь.


End file.
